Drunken Tears
by Joybug
Summary: Yellow fanfic. Out of character a bit. Yaoi, rape themes. Taki misunderstands when he sees Goh with a boy in their apartment and decides to drown his sorrows in a bottle. Can Goh save him when he ends up in the enemy'shands?Rated M. MxMGoh x Taki, drugs
1. The bar

Drunken Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

"Stupid Goh!" Taki lit a cigarette as he watched the dancer slide down the pole. He watched the way her chest bounced as she lowered herself to the floor.

Things had been going fine. While on an assignment Goh had gotten in close with a beautiful young man. The job had all gone to hell when said young man figured them out and had set them up to nearly get blown to hell when they opened the box that was supposed to hold the drugs.

That was fine, it was Goh's job to get close to the young boys, but why had the bastard been with another boy by the time Taki had come back from searching through the rubble for the millionth time. The boy had been seated on the kitchen counter giggling when Taki came home.

It was fine when they weren't in a relationship. He couldn't have given less of a damn what Goh brought home back then, but why the hell would he need some little teenage brat when he had Taki all to himself.

Taki crunched the cigarette in his fingers. Goh had tried to stammer some sort of excuse, but Taki didn't care what sort of lies he had been spewing. He let him have it, with a hard fist in the gut.

"How the hell do I even try to get even with that bastard. If I just go home he'll just smirk and think he's won. What the hell!" If anyone had asked him a year ago where he saw himself he definitely wouldn't have said sitting in a bar drowning his sorrows over a gay lover.

"Shit!" He growled as the tears finally started to slip from his eyes. If he weren't so damned drunk he could've hidden it better, but he was an honest drunk even the honesty was only to himself.

He thumped his head down on the bar, trying to knock the anger and hurt from his mind.

He nearly jumped as a cool hand slid over his back. His body shuddered involuntarily and he hated himself for it.

"Hey there, you look like you could use some company," a deep voice whispered in his ear.

Taki looked up at the handsome stranger. Those brown eyes were predatory as they slid over Taki's lithe figure.

"I suppose," Taki said, looking him in the eye. 'If Goh can sleep with another guy then I don't see why I can't too,' Taki shrugged.

"Let's go somewhere quieter," the man grinned as he helped Taki stumble off of his barstool.

"Sometimes we don't realize how drunk we are until we try to get up, right?" The man chuckled, wrapping those strong arms around Taki to steady him.

"I guess so," Taki muttered, barely paying attention to what the man was saying. His heart was screaming at him to turn back, to hide in Goh's arms, to forgive him and lose himself in a kiss.

The part of him that was hurt and bitter made him ignore those thoughts, letting the strange man lead him out of the bar. 


	2. searching for Taki

Drunken Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 2

"Are you sure we should be following his tracing signals? He might still be angry. He probably won't listen to us," Tory, Goh's sixteen year old Japanese companion said as he nervously played with his shoulder length black hair.

"He thinks I was going to have sex with you, I'll make him understand even if I have to beat it into his stubborn head! I can't lose him after all we've been through. God! I should've told him about you so that he'd get it! I didn't think he'd misunderstand like that!" Goh shouted, honking the horn when someone cut him off.

"So he thinks I'm a boy-toy of yours. As if, I like girls," Tory snorted. Goh had hired him to help keep an eye on Soujiro, the little jerk that had tried to blow up the snatchers. Tory was planted in the school that Soujiro attended and had made progress. He had been invited over to Soujiro's house.

"Yeah well, most of the boys that I used to date look a lot like you, okay? So he thinks I was cheating on him, which is so wrong because I'd never do that off a job. I need to tell him that or he might freaking run off on me again. I can't take that again!" Goh's heart clenched at the memory. Of running after the car as Sandfish drove away with his soulmate. It had felt like his entire world had ended in that single moment. He had almost lost the most precious thing to him in the world and he wasn't about to go through that feeling again. He couldn't bear it.

"Oh my god, you were laughing, too. You were laughing when he came in, it must've looked like I was flirting or talking dirty to you," Goh banged his head on the steering wheel with frustration.

"Hey! Eyes on the road! Are you trying to kill me!" Tory squeaked, punching him in the shoulder.

"And quit talking about us being a couple! Eew! Its going to take months of therapy to get that image out of my head!"

"Hey, I'm not a hunchback or anything! What's with the 'eew'?" Goh pouted.

"Okay, what about picturing you groping some girl's boobs, eh?" Tory poked.

"Eew! Gross!" Goh whimpered, trying to shake that image out of his head.

"Exactly! Eew!" Tory punched him in the shoulder again. It seemed to be the only thing keeping Goh from ranting again. 


	3. Trapped

Drunken Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 3

"uhn..." Taki muttered. His vision was blurry and he could barely hold onto consciousness. He knew that the man had slipped something into the beer he had given to him.

"Let go!" Taki shouted when he felt those strong hands pin his wrists down. He bucked and thrashed, but his body was too sluggish to be able to put up much of a real fight.

"Did you two bastards really think you could catch us?" A familiar young voice asked.

"wha..." Taki could barely focus, but he made out Soujiro's figure easily enough. 'Shit!' he thought, angry at himself for falling into this trap.

"You two wouldn't just shut up and die, so I guess I'll have to take another approach. Goh should be on his way right about now so we should hurry things along a bit. Don't you think so, Taki?" Soujiro asked, grinning wickedly as he watched his men tear Taki's pants open.

"Stop it!" Taki aimed a kick for the closest one's head, but the drug made him slow. The man laughed as he caught Taki's leg, yanking on the ankles of his pants to pull them off cleanly.

"Very nice, no wonder Goh treasures you so much," Soujiro snickered, watching the man shove Taki's legs apart and slam into his body.

Taki arced his back, unable to hold in his screams as the man slammed into him over and over. Tears strained in his eyes, trying to overflow even as he tried to hold them in. He had never felt anything so horrible before. He felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly and his insides were being pulled out of the wound.

It felt like liquid fire was poured into his body when the man came inside of him.

"Now we'll let Goh see what we've done to you before we kill you both," Soujiro shoved another one of his goons toward Taki, letting the man take his fill.

"Stop," Taki said, this time his voice was very quiet. 


	4. On the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 4

"Is this the place?" Tory asked, leaning in close to Goh as they slid out of the car. He knew that Goh was good at keeping hidden, so if he stayed close he might have a chance in hell at staying hidden as well.

"You don't have to stay, Tory. I know that this puts you in a bad situation. If I screw this up he'll know that you helped me and he'll kill you," Goh warned, not wanting the boy to follow him blindly to his death.

"Its fine. Besides, I think I owe Taki as much of an apology as you do. I don't want a guy that cool to hate me," Tory winked at him as he pulled a gun out of the back of his pants.

"Soujiro killed someone close to me and he deserves to pay for it!" Tory said, startling Goh. He knew that the older man had never even thought to question his motives.

"Okay, well we're going in through that window up there, are you good at climbing?" Goh asked, sweatdropping when the boy shot the finger at him before monkeying his way up the trellis.

"Don't leave the window until I get up there, and make sure there's no one In the room before you get in there!" Goh shouted in a whisper.

"Gee thanks, I'm so stupid I couldn't figure that one out for myself, thanks!" Tory whispered down at him as he rolled his eyes.

He shuddered at the sound of a man screaming as he passed a different window. He didn't dare look in to see what was happening, he knew his heart couldn't take seeing someone get tortured.

He looked down to see Goh nearly on top of him climbing upward.

"We can't help him from here, we have to keep going. They have guns, so we can't exactly just jump in the window," Goh reminded the shaking boy.

Tory nodded and continued his climb to the next floor. Peering into the empty room before climbing inside.

His hands trembled with fear as he watched Goh slip in through the window.

"No one told me that this was your first job," Goh said sympathetically as he made his way to the door, peering out to see if anyone was in the hall.

"Okay, we're clear, I'm going to go in shooting, I want you to use the distraction to run in and get Taki out of the way, can you do that?" Goh asked.

"As long as I don't have to carry him, my arms are too little" Tory agreed.

Author's notes: I hope you like it so far, this is the first fanfic I've written that is just on an anime without any crossovers. And I've never written anything that didn't involve the use of some sort of magical powers, so please be easy on me. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Drunken Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 5

"You can glare all you like, Taki. You're probably thinking that Goh will save you and kill me, but even if that does happen, it won't change the fact that you're not only used goods, but the drug that I gave you is very addictive," Soujiro snickered, leaning his pretty face down close enough to Taki's to feel the other man's breath on his face.

Taki snapped his head upward, trying to head-butt him in the face, but Soujiro was too quick, laughing as he backed up.

"My, but you are a dangerous one, aren't you," Soujiro laughed before slapping him across the face.

"Do you feel it yet, the burning in your veins? Pretty soon it will be unbearable and you'll wish I had just killed you right away."

Taki shut his eyes tight against the pain, wishing that there was something he could do, some way he could force his body to move!

A gunshot startled him. One of Soujiro's goons fell dead to the floor. The room erupted in gunfire, but Taki was somewhere else, locked inside his pain. The sounds felt like thousands of needles being pounded into his brain.

Slim arms wrapped around his middle, dragging him off the couch and onto the floor. He didn't have the mind to feel relieved that he was being taken away from all the madness, all he could think of was the pain that ripped its way through his body.

"Goh," Taki muttered as he was dragged into the hallway.

"Uh, he's still inside, he'll be out in a minute to run with us. Are you even awake?" Tory asked, his heart beating like a frantic butterfly as he dragged Taki as far as he could manage.

His heart went cold as Soujiro ran out into the hall and their eyes met. The fury in those large black eyes made Tory swallow hard.

"So you were the leak?" Soujiro laughed, though those eyes were hard as stone as he stalked toward Tory.

Tory quickly pointed his gun at Soujiro. He wasn't even sure himself if he could pull the trigger. He had never killed anyone before. He had spied on people before, but never had he been in a situation like this!

Soujiro frowned. He pointed his gun at Tory's head and fired. The black haired boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'll be back for you, Taki. But first I think I'll let Goh suffer with you for a while!" Soujiro quickly ran for the stairs.

Author's notes: Poor Tory! I'm such a mean and cruel person! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 6

Goh skidded out of the room as the firing ended. He didn't want to be there when the police arrived, and he had to go and check on Tory and Taki.

His face fell at the sight of the black haired boy laying lifelessly on the ground. Those big innocent eyes stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry," Goh whispered, using a hand to close the boy's eyes. He looked down at Taki, praying that the other man wasn't dead as well.

Taki was curled in on himself, shaking in pain.

"Its okay, we're going home!" Goh promised, trying to hold back his tears as he looked at the condition of his naked partner. He quickly gathered Taki up in his arms and ran for the stairs.

The car wasn't parked too far away. He quickly placed Taki in the backseat where he could stretch out.

He could already hear the police sirens reaching the top of the street as he quickly took a side road to escape.

He winced at a pained sob coming from the backseat. His heart clenched. He knew exactly what they had done to Taki and he felt responsible. Maybe if he had for once chased after Taki so that he could explain things this wouldn't have happened!

On top of everything else that happened he had let Soujiro escape! How could he promise Taki that they were safe for now if Soujiro was still out there plotting to kill them both?

He wished he could run back inside and pull Tory out as well. He didn't want the boy to be remembered that way, but there was no way to get both Tory and Taki out before the cops came. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 7

"Taki! What's wrong?" Goh winced as his shoulder struck the wall. Taki was scrambling away from him as fast as he could. Taki had woken three times in the past week, and each time he had been violent.

His eyes were wild, staring at Goh as though he were a stranger. He lunged for Goh again, aiming a strike for his head.

Goh ducked and Taki's fist flew over his head, smashing against the wall. He distinctly heard the bones as they broke.

Goh tackled him at the middle, slamming him backward down onto the ground. He pinned him down.

"Let the fuck go!" Taki roared, glaring up at him.

"what am I going to do with you?" Goh growled down at him, struggling to hold the thrashing man down.

"Let go!" Taki screamed again. He was silenced suddenly as Goh claimed his lips in a kiss, plundering his mouth deeply. He felt as though his entire body was linked to that kiss, like an electric circuit was running down his body. There was only one thing in the world that made him tingle all over like that.

"Goh?" Taki asked, his eyes finally beginning to focus. His eyes were raw and desperate as he looked up at his partner.

"You okay?" Goh asked, pressing his forehead to Taki's as though the answers could all just pass right through to him.

"I...I don't think I can...not right now," Taki's cheeks stained bright red, but it wasn't the usual blush that stoked his cheeks when Goh kissed him, this was a humiliated blush.

"Don't worry about it. I can wait. I'm just glad you're back. I'm going to kill that little bastard brat!"

"We're going to take him down, not kill him," Taki corrected. They weren't killers... but then hadn't he seen Goh take out those bastards? Hadn't Goh killed them? Did that make him a killer?

The simple answer was yes, however Taki's life had never provided any simple answers for anything. Wasn't it okay to kill if it was to protect a loved one from unjust harm?

"Taki, can we talk for a moment?" Goh asked, helping his partner sit up on the floor.

"What about?" Taki asked, trying to ignore the burning in his veins that demanded to be quenched.

"Its about Tory. I wasn't sleeping with him. He was joining our team for a bit. Hell, he didn't even like guys," Goh wrapped his arms around Taki, silently begging for forgiveness.

"He died, didn't he? Because he couldn't pull the trigger," Taki frowned.

"Yeah,"

"There's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Taki kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to have a bath and then go to sleep," Taki got up, walking away.

"Since when is he so easy to apologize? Something's wrong," Goh frowned as he followed Taki's retreating form. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 8

Taki stared absently at the blood streaking down his wrists into the bathtub. It felt so good to release the increasingly hot liquid from his veins. If he had waited any longer he was sure he would've combusted.

Even the bubbles had started turning red as his blood pooled around in the tub. He sighed as he leaned his head back against the rim of the tub.

"Once I get all the heat out of me I can get some rest," Taki whispered to himself. He looked over at the empty bottle of beer that sat on the edge of the tub. It sucked that it was empty so soon.

His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered again what had been done to him. His shoulders trembled as he remembered the huge ox of a man forcing his way into his body, violating every part of him as he screamed. The man had been grinning.

Taki screamed as he slashed the straight razor into his arm again, this time drawing a huge line from his wrist to his elbow.

"Taki?" Goh slammed open the bathroom door. His eyes widened at the sight of Taki swimming in the red water with crimson pouring down his arms.

"Goh?" Taki asked, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. He didn't want Goh to see him like this! Goh wouldn't want him if he saw how weak he was!

"Come on, its okay," Goh said, reading the despair in those beautiful eyes. He carefully wrapped his arms around Taki, helping him up out of the bath.

"There you go, see? Let me wrap up your arms, gorgeous," Goh went to work immediately, gauzing and bandaging up Taki's arms. He kissed his forehead.

"Nothing to worry about. Just tell me next time you need to do something like this, kay?" Goh wanted to scream and rant at him, call him an idiot and rage at him for trying to leave him behind! He knew those words would only scare Taki when he was this vulnerable.

"You mad?" Taki asked very quietly as he watched Goh bandage his arm.

"Yeah, but its not your fault," Goh admitted, hugging him tightly. Tears streamed down Goh's cheeks as he buried his face in Taki's shoulder. He didn't know what to do.

Author's notes: I don't really know if the bubbles would turn red or not, but it makes for good imagery. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 9

"You got this in the mail," Kanji said, for once keeping his voice down as he handed the large brown envelope to Goh.

Goh frowned as he opened it. He knew exactly what it was. His other informant was giving him information on Soujiro.

Goh's eyes widened as he saw note. On it was a detailed description of the new mansion that Soujiro was currently occupying. The one that he prostituted other boys from and circulated drugs from.

"Kanji, can you take good care of Taki for me? I have to do this alone," Goh looked the blonde in the eye.

"Of course I can! Just leave it to me!" Kanji cried happily, he was like an excited puppy whenever he was allowed to be useful!

"Make sure he isn't alone ever. Keep him on suicide watch. Don't even let him piss alone. Can you deal with that, or should I call in someone else?" Goh asked, though he wasn't sure who else he could call for such a thing.

"Of course," Kanji agreed, his face completely sobered by Goh's words. He had the look of someone who had been through rough times.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Goh smiled sadly at the boy.

"Punch the brat a few times for me, too, kay?" Kanji whispered. He wanted to go down there himself and rip that little bastard limb from limb, but Taki needed him more right now.

Kanji looked down at Taki's sleeping face. The Snatcher looked haggard compared to usual. Kanji could only guess at what sort of hell he had been through. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 9

Goh listened closely, trying to determine how many voices were in the room with Soujiro as he crept through the shadows.

The boy was laughing as he looked over some new victims. Boys that he had stolen off the streets and sold against their will to perverts that would pay anything to stick it in something young. He was laughing about using some sort of drug to keep them from running.

"You see, boys, if I brought willing whores here then they wouldn't put up a fight, and you know how the customers like a good struggle," he laughed.

Goh shut his eyes tightly, imagining what might've happened had he not been able to find Taki right away.

Goh checked his gun for the hundredth time, making sure it was loaded. His hands were shaking as he thought of what this little monster had done to Taki. He wanted to peel the skin off the little bastard! He wanted to peel it off and reveal the beast underneath the flesh!

Goh whipped around the corner, pointing his gun straight at Soujiro, who was seated in a lounging chair with his fluffy bathrobe barely hanging onto his slim body. His short black hair was still almost soaked as he sipped at his wine.

"The rest of you get out if you don't want to die!" Goh shouted at the boys. He knew that other than the boys Soujiro was alone here. He would be alone for exactly twenty minutes while his guards switched shifts.

"Oh, well, if it isn't our angry hero, upset because I fucked up your little princess," Soujiro laughed, taking another drink of his wine.

"Are you mad at me because he won't let you fuck him?" Soujiro asked, grinning wickedly as he watched Goh's hands shake.

"Do you think I'm afraid to die? You can go ahead and shoot me if you want, but shooting me isn't going to make Taki the man that you loved again. He's just a weak pathetic little doll now and you're angry with me because you're stuck with him. Heh, you're such a silly man," Soujiro rose up from his chair, walking toward Goh.

Normally a boy that looked like Soujiro would have Goh on him in a second if he walked up to him barely clad and dripping wet. But this boy made Goh's stomach churn with hate.

"I know you're not afraid to die, Soujiro," Goh grinned. He lunged forward, clipping his elbow under Soujiro's chin hard enough to knock the boy to the floor. He straddled the boy's waist, pounding his fist into that pretty face over and over until it was barely unrecognizable.

"You bastard!" Soujiro sobbed, clutching at his broken features as Goh pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

"I've subdued him, you can come and get him," Goh said into the receiver.

"Taki told me to spare your miserable little life. I thought it was stupid at first, but with you being all unafraid of death I thought prison would suit you better. You won't even have to drop the soap for those men to be all over you. And when they violate every part of your body you can think of Taki and what you did to him. You can think of those boys that you hurt, and you can hate me for letting you live!" Goh Drove his elbow down into Soujiro's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly turned the boy over onto his belly and used the phone cord to bind his wrists and ankles. He grabbed the boy by the hair and yanked his head back.

"I'd better run before the cops get here. Now you stay there like a good boy," Goh slammed his head down onto the floor one last time before making his escape out the window. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 9

Kanji smiled sadly as he watched Taki play with the food on his plate.

"You really should eat something, you look a little pale," Kanji said, smiling at him when Taki looked up.

"Um, sorry," Taki started to slowly eat the fish that they had ordered up.

"Where's Goh?" Taki asked, drinking his juice.

"He's making things right," Kanji answered honestly. He quickly grabbed Taki's wrist before the other man could dash. It wasn't hard to subdue Taki when he was so frail from blood loss.

"Let me go, Kanji! I have to go and help him! What if Soujiro..."

"Don't you have any faith in me?" Goh asked as he waltzed through the door with a gentle smile on his face.

Kanji grinned as he let go of Taki's wrist, letting him run to Goh. It warmed his heart to see them like that, clinging to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Taki looked like he was about to sob with relief.

"Goh, you didn't..."

"I didn't kill him," Goh assured, smiling as Taki leaned up and kissed him.

"The burning stopped," Taki said very softly, resting his head on Goh's shoulder.

"I think in a few days I'll be fine," Taki said before Goh could even ask.

"Why don't we go away for a while. Get away from this work for a bit. We've been taking on way too many jobs lately," Goh grinned when he felt Taki's nod in his shoulder.

"I'll take care of the place while you're gone," Kanji said, his eyes all watery as he watched them. He wanted to run over and wrap his arms around the both of them.

"You're coming, too. So pack your bags, Kanji," Taki said with a smile. Reaching over he yanked Kanji into his arms for a friendly hug. He knew that he had made the boy worry again and he never wanted to see pain on Kanji's face like that again.

"Yay!" Kanji laughed, his laugh rising in pitch until Goh covered his mouth. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yellow, it is owned by Mokoto Tateno.

This story contains yaoi themes and substance abuse. Please do not read if you are offended by male x male relationships.

Happy readings.

Chapter 12

Goh gently lowered Taki down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. His hands slid down Taki's sides, making him shudder.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, stopping his nuzzling long enough to look Taki in the eye.

"Of course I'm sure," Taki looked up at him, his eyes completely honest as he reached his arms up around Goh's shoulders, yanking him down for another kiss.

He gasped as Goh's hand made its way under his robes, grasping his member and stroking it. His face flushed as Goh nibbled on his chest, drawing the small nubs into his mouth one at a time. He could feel the fingers at his entrance and he went still for a moment.

Taki took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax as Goh stretched him open.

"I'm glad to have you back," Goh whispered before pushing his way into Taki's body slowly, making him feel every inch as he worked its way inside.

Taki's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Goh started to draw in and out of him, taking it slowly at first before quickening the pace. Taki's chest heaved, he could barely breath as he let the pleasure completely overload his system. He cried out as they came hard together.

Goh collapsed down onto him, nuzzling into his neck as he withdrew from inside his body.

"I'm not going to be able to walk for a while after that, so why don't you call for room service," Taki grinned.

"Did you have to ruin the romantic moment?" Goh pouted down at him.

Taki smiled warmly up at him, drawing him down for another kiss.

Author's notes: I hope you liked it. :) 


End file.
